Kuroshitsuji A different story CH4
by Chocolate016
Summary: It is the Victorian-era and Ciel is 5 years old, only living with his mother in Europe. He loves his mother with all his heart, but his mother does not exactly treat Ciel with such love. Now 13, Ciel understands why and wants to talk it out but...WHAAA?


Where We Last Left Off

Ciel was taken to the dining room. The dining room was magnificent and had beautiful decoration led out. The table was full of food that was prepared for Ciel. Sebastian was not there yet so Ciel had more than enough time to enjoy himself with the wonderful food. When Sebastian arrived he had revealed to Ciel the horrid past of his possible mother. Ciel is having doubts and proposes that he see proof. Full of confidence, Sebastian is already a step ahead and ready to prove himself. This situation has already been planned out by Sebastian and Hannah, but what of Ciel? Will it be better if it were the truth? Will he every want to accept this even if it is true? Fine out and see!

**I Do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! This is just my own version of Kuroshitsuji!**

"So you want proof Ciel? Hah! Just the words I wanted to hear!"

Sebastian chuckled to himself and sighed happily. He felt the relief of hearing those words being asked by Ciel. Ciel was somewhat, just a tiny bit eased by the atmosphere Sebastian could so easily change.

"Like I said before, we will run a DNA test. To tell you the truth, we are, at this moment, already running the DNA test. Hannah took the liberty of transacting your blood as you were unconscious. IT will be a while for the results to come in"

Ciel slightly jolted a little bit in surprise. It was kind of scary to Ciel that they could do such things to his own body without him knowing. Just thinking of someone touching him gave him chills.

"You- you did what!"

"My apologies, but I needed a way to show you that what I say is the truth. I was sure if you wouldn't ask for proof. But even if you didn't ask for proof or just went on ahead and believed what I said, that wouldn't be enough for me because I believe you will never truly believe it until you see it right? In either direction you would have thought, I still would have done what I did."

Sebastian looked very serious in explaining his action. Ciel could not say a word because he himself also knew that he would never truly believe them if he didn't see the proof. He knew he would never just go along with what that he said. Sebastian's explanation was indeed true.

"Sir Sebastian, Do not forget of the other matter."

Hannah stepped up so that they would notice once more that she was in the room. Ciel had his eyes right on her. For some reason his eyes would just automatically stare at Hannah. It was something about her that impressed Ciel.

"Oh! That's right. The reason as to why you're wearing that suit."

Hannah had begun to leave the room, so soon after speaking. Ciel's eyes had trailed her until she had left.

"I had made a promise to myself to introduce you to a certain someone someday. She would surely be glad to see you all grown up."

Ciel's eyes were back on Sebastian. Ciel had notice that Sebastian had been staring at Ciel, the whole time he was looking at Hannah.

"Who is it?"

"Now if I were to tell you that you might not want to go.

"…..Than I'm not going to go."

There was a pause. Sebastian eyes turned into a sharp look. Ciel twitched, but continued to stare at Sebastian. Soon enough, Ciel gave into the pressure and atmosphere Sebastian had made.

"F-fine! I'll go! Quit with the agonizing silence."

Sebastian eyes went back to normal and he smiled yet again.

"Splendid!"

Sebastian got up from the chair and stretched his body out.

"Mhmm~ haa~ Come along now! I can't stay still any longer!"

Ciel let out a sigh of relief from the heavy atmosphere disappearing. Sebastian began to walk to the door, expecting Ciel to follow behind. Ciel pushed himself up from the chair. As he tried to stand up his body was shaking all over. His legs suddenly gave out on him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Sebastian turned around to see him on the ground.

"Ciel, are you alright!"

Sebastian had quickly walked towards Ciel in a bit of a panic.

"I'm Fine!"

Sebastian suddenly stopped in hesitation. Ciel continued to shiver all over.

"I- I'm fine. I can get up on my own."

Ciel got up, shivering fiercely, and fell back down to the grown. Seeing Ciel in pain that was caused by that woman gave Sebastian a sharp pain in his heart. He could no longer stand watching Ciel suffer in pain. He continued to walk towards Ciel.

"Stay back! I can get up on my own!"

Sebastian did not stop. As soon as he got close to Ciel he knelt down and slowly and carefully picked him up in a princess like form.

"D-don't touch me! Let go of me right now!"

Sebastian did not let go. He carefully walked Ciel out of the room. Ciel repeatedly shouted to be let go. Sebastian still did not let go. Ciel was not in the state where he could struggle.

"You are not fully healed of your wounds. You must go back to the room and rest.

Ciel started to come down, but his body continued to shiver. Images of when he was in that house alone with Alois painfully appeared in his head. The eye's of Alois made Ciel quiver. Ciel grew teary eyed and muttered fear of Alois over and over again.

"No, no. Get away. Don't touch me."

Sebastian had a sadden look from hearing Ciel cry out in such a desperate tone.

"Ciel."

Sebastian reached the room Ciel was in before. He laid Ciel on the bed. Ciel was still shaking and muttered fear of Alois. Sebastian knew right away who it was that mad eCil look so scared. For this he felt hatred towards Alios. This man was wondering in Ciel's mind and causing him pain. Sebastian felt just as he did when his best friend was suffering, but there was another new emotion mixed in. This new feeling was jealousy. Although unaware of it, Sebastian was jealous of Alios for effecting and hurting Ciel even when he's not there.

"Ciel, Please, don't think of him. Let me be the only one. The only one in your thoughts.

Sebastian said this sweetly while putting his hand on Ciel's cheek. He leaned in to Ciel's face with a hurtful expression. Sebastian gave Ciel a slight kiss on his lips. Sebastian felt the urge to do a deeper kiss but he held back for Ciel's sake. Ciel's trembling lips against Sebastian's warm and moist lips dissolved the dark unpleasant memories in Ciel's mind into brightly blooming flowers.

Ciel had finally stopped shaking and crying out. Ciel was in peace. Sebastian could feel Ciel's shivering had ceased and stopped kissing Ciel after such a long period of time. Sebastian decided to leave the room until Ciel grabbed his arm! His eyes were still close! It was confusing for Sebastian!

"Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Come back."

Sebastian was reaching his limit. He didn't know if Ciel was dreaming or actually talking to him. He didn't know if Ciel was aware if his presence, but even so, Sebastian could not keep holding back. He was excited by just looking at Ciel's beautiful sleeping face. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's cheek once again.

"Are you sure you want me to be here? With you? To comfort you?

"…..U-un."

Sebastian happily responded to Ciel's answer.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian got into the bed behind Ciel. He wrapped his arms around Ciel to receive his warmth. Ciel was doing fine so far.

"Let me comfort you Ciel."

"Un."

Sebastian continues to comfort Ciel in his own way. Sebastian has now reached his limits. He planned to only give Ciel soft kisses, but suddenly that wasn't enough. Sebastian couldn't fully control his body anymore. He somehow manages to turn Ciel towards him so that they would be facing each other. Sebastian reached for Ciel's lower area and started rubbing his crotch.

"Um! ah!"

"Is this ok with you Ciel?"

Ciel didn't respond. He was only blushing. There was no sign of rejection.

"Then I will continue."

Sebastian undid Ciel's pants and pulled out his all ready hard dick. He began stroking the stick with pleasure

"Hm~ Haa Haa~ Ah!"

Ciel became wet while Sebastian was well roused. Sebastian quickly released the pleasured Ciel's wet rode and pulled out his own. He started rubbing Ciel's and his dick together. They both also started making moans and panting together. Ciels' was more loudly.

"Haa~ Mhh~ Does it feel good , Ciel!"

"Suo~ So good~ Mh~"

Sebastian, overjoyed, started to stroke both cocks even more passionately. He gave Ciel a deep and wet kiss again and again. After every kiss, both were gasping for air, trying to contain their moans.

"Ciel, I lov-"

This time Ciel gave Sebastian a kiss. Sebastian eyes were wide open from surprise and Ciel's eyes were still closed. By a quick second, Sebastian closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss given by Ciel with such happiness. With Sebastian still stroking, both were ready to cum. Sebastian wanted to do MUCH more but he was satisfied from the kiss specially given by Ciel. Ciel released away from Sebastian's mouth to say the golden words.

"Haa~ I can't…any longer! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming"

"Ahh~ Me to Ciel! Cum! Lets cum together!"

Sebastian's stroking became fast.

"Ah~ Sebastian!"

"C-Ciel"

Faster and faster, both were letting out moans and calling each other's name. Both had cum and milk came flying everywhere. Both were panting. Ciel was slowly going fast to sleep.

"Ciel, I love you."

Sebastian wasn't sure if Ciel heard him, but he was glad he said it. He was glad Ciel had accepted him even though he went through a horrible ordeal. Sebastian felt kind of bad for doing such a thing to Ciel's healing body, but even so, he was happy. He quickly went to sleep along with Ciel while embracing him tightly.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure right in front of him.

"Hm?...Wh-whaa~"

"Hmm~…..Good evening Ciel. How are you feeling?"

"Wh- whaa~"

Ciel looked at the lower part of his body to find it exposed. He quickly go out of the bed and backed away.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Ciel face turned bright red and his eyes were completely unfocused. He quickly fixed his pants. Sebastian was playing dumb as he was droopy from sleeping.

"Oh! Thank-"

"What Are You Doing In The Bed?"

Sebastian was surprised and flung out of the bed and hit the floor. Ciel was out of breath from yelling so loud.

"Urg~ Ooow~ That was completely uncalled for Ciel~"

"W-well what are you doing in the bed any-"

Suddenly Ciel remembered a few events that occurred last night. His face blew up with steam. Sebastian looked at Ciel while starching his messy hair. He got up with a grunt and straightened himself out.

"Haa~ Now do you remember what happened this morning? Hah ha! Don't be so embarrassed. I thank you very much for allowing me to do that to you!"

Sebastian patted Ciel's head and made his hair just as messy as his. Ciel didn't say a word for he was speechless about his actions. He didn't even slap Sebastian's hand off his head. Deep down he did not mind and felt comfort from his hands. Sebastian looked at him with a big smile

"Uh~ But please don't think of me like that bastard Alois! I'm not like that. I got your permission at least!"

Ciel was still at a loose for words. Sebastian widely smiled. Ciel finally came to and slapped Sebastian's hand off his head stubbornly.

"Don't do that! I won't be touched so easily."

"You allowed me to touch you last night. Why do u suppose that is?"

"….I don't know."

Sebastian slightly blushes with Ciel's response.

"…W-well it's not that important. Knowing that you're comfortable around me is good enough!"

Ciel glared a Sebastian who was in his own happy world.

"Don't get so full of yourself."

Sebastian came back to and looked at Ciel. He gave a smirk.

"How Feisty can you get Ciel?"

"Hmf! As much as I want."

Sebastian shook his head in helplessness.

"Anyhow, rest up until for today. If you need something just pull that string over their by the dresser."

Ciel looked to see there was a long and thick silk string just a Sebastian said.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't want me to be here any longer so ill just go. I will return later on today. Also you will also have a busy day tomorrow so Hannah will make sure of it that you are prepared."

"Wait a minute! You mean to say I just stay in here and do nothing!"

"Well that's the idea. Not much you need to do when you just got here. Plus you're not in any condition to do so."

"…I said I'm fine enough! Didn't I-"

"Bye bye Ciel! Stay put just for today!"

Sebastian waved his hand from behind and walked off.

"N-no."

Ciel quickly got out of the bed and ran to Sebastian and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I don't want to be in a room alone. It's too quiet."

Ciel tightly gripped Sebastian's shirt and had his eyes close shut from fear. Sebastian was puzzled once again by Ciel's actions. He gave out a sigh after the moment of shock.

"Ciel, one moment you're feisty the next you're a sick puppy begging."

Ciel stood quiet just waiting for Sebastian to give a better response.

"Ok! I'll stay with you all day!"

Sebastian knew Hannah could have been the one but didn't want Ciel to get too attached to anyone but him! His selfish desire was slightly showing. Ciel didn't notice though.

"Really!"

Ciel looked up with the cutest happiest face ever. Sebastian turned around to notice and got a chill run down his spine. He quickly turned back around to hide his obvious blushing.

"S-sure! I'll make sure you won't be bored today ok!"

"Yea!"

Ciel was looking up at Seabstian with happy eyes. While Sebastian was thinking to himself:

*He's so cute! He's so cute!*

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Note To Readers:

Hi Everyone! Thanks for readin my story! Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm very pleased with how I did! I managed to bring some yaoi in this chapter! See! I kept my promise! Hee hee! Of course I will try and put lots of yaoi in the STORY! (Not going to do really hardcore yaoi JUST YET! It's too soon! I Gotta make sure the characters appear properly and get nice and comfy with each other!)

Sorry for being so late with this chapter~ I got too relaxed and excited with it being summer and all! I need to consider everyone as I try not to waste time! Please cheer me on! \(^o^) *Bows* ^,^

Now all that's left to say is: Leave some comments! Give me pointers to improve typing up stories! (Show me what you got! ;) Let me know what you think of the story! I really want to hear what everyone thinks! What was your favorite part? What did you find touching? How's the plot so far? Anything! Nothing mean unless you're telling me something that is the truth about the story though~ ^+^;; The truth can be very painful and improve people in a way~ So as long as it's the truth!


End file.
